The Promise I Made
by Chained Princess
Summary: She has promised to never cry for him. And she will never break this promise. She has promised to be happy. So she will lie to everyone that she is not sad. (My first GingMado story. Written for Flame's challenge. Rated T for character death)


**Hi, my awesome Fanfiction friends! How are you guys doing? Awesome, right? :D Those who are wondering about my absence, don't worry, I'll update my regular stories soon.**

**This is for FlameSolaria99's challenge. I'm truly sorry, Flame, if it's too crappy, I'm suffering from major case of writer's block. That's why this is not so original… I used this plot before yegt I tried to make it slightly different this time. It's my first GingMado story so please no flames and be kind. Thanks a lot for reading. Please try to enjoy. Also, this contains bloodshed and character death (come on! It's rated T for a reason!) so please don't read if you're too sensitive.**

**I own nothing but the plot. The lines are from my poem so don't steal please!**

**Please tell me how crappy it was.**

"_The promise I made"_

XxX

It was a regular sunny autumn afternoon in Metal City. The sun was shining happily like always, birds chirping and flying around, people walking through the sidewalk, holding the hands of their near and dear ones, children running around, laughing and chasing each other.

What a peaceful picture drawn by nature!

A purple haired woman was scolding her golden blonde haired son who was about ten years old for not listening to her commands but the little boy didn't pay any heed to his mother as he kicked on the soccer ball in front of him. The big black and white checkered ball flew upwards and stopped over the feet of a young lady, almost knocking her out. The young girl who had light aquamarine hair jumped up with a horrific face but started laughing when she saw the boy guiltily standing there in front of her.

The mother came rushing down the path, her face red with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, miss! My son is such a brat…"

"It's okay!" The aqua haired girl's dark purple eyes sparkled as she held up her hand, smiling, "Here is your ball." She knelt down to handle the child his ball who thanked her. She smiled and turned to the mother, "Can you tell me where the B-pit is?"

"That famous beyblade repairing shop?" The woman smiled in acknowledgement, "Turn left and you will find it. The second house on the right."

The aqua haired girl expressed her gratitude, bowing down and started to the left.

Two years have passed.

Two long years.

But she couldn't believe at first that she forgot the streets of Metal City already. It's sad how memories fade so soon. But some memories always haunt you down. Always. Even if you want to forget them.

The girl shivered when she saw the familiar streets and shops around her. She nearly stopped, closing her eyes shut. Memories. So sweet yet so painful.

His memories.

The amethyst eyed girl tried her best to not collapse down when she saw the familiar door with a big red 'B' curved over it, instead she plastered her best fake smile and stepped up the stairs. Gathering all her courage, she entered the shop, the wind chime ringing sweetly behind her.

Nothing has changed. Not a single thing. The colors of the walls, the glass sliding doors, the bey parts in the shelves, nothing. Everything was the same as two years ago, even the petit brunette sitting behind the counter.

The dark brown haired girl turned her bright ocean eyes up from the broken and worn out beyblades in front of her, pushing the obnoxiously big goggles up on her hair. Just like the old time.

Firstly, her eyes which had lost their spark long ago widened in utter disbelief, then after a few moments they shined with great joy and surprise. It almost seemed like the old spark was back.

Almost.

But those eyes couldn't match the sparkling deep blue eyes two years ago in any way. The shine disappeared soon, replaced by a failed attempt of smile on her lips, "Hikaru! What a pleasant surprise! I can't believe you're here! When did you return from US?"

The oceanette smiled, showing her sparkly teeth, approaching towards the teen, "This morning. Surprise, eh?"

"Indeed!" The brunette hugged the purple eyed girl, "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I know." Hikaru pulled back, her eyes glinting with happiness, "Two years are a long time, right?"

"Yeah… 24 months…" The blue eyes girl's voice sounded faint.

"730 days." Hikaru stated in an emotionless voice, before pulling her normal posture back, "I feel really good to see you again too, Madoka."

"So, how is it going? A superstar now?" The brown haired girl winked, laughing.

Hikaru's dark purple eyes watered to see her laugh and smile again, even if it was attempted. "Shut up! Releasing a album doesn't mean I'm a 'superstar'!" She rolled her eyes, putting air quotation on the word 'superstar'.

"C'mon, Hikaru! You can't deny the fact you're a successful singer now!" Madoka nudged her with a mischievous smile.

"Who cares?" Hikaru shrugged, looking around impatiently, "Let's go somewhere to talk. Only two friends."

Madoka smiled, tugging the ocean haired girl's hand, "Only two friends."

XxX

"_The promise to lie"_

XxX

Hikaru sipped the last drop of her coffee down before turning to the brunette sitting beside who seemed not to pay attention to anything around her.

"So, tell me how you are? From the moment I came here I'm just blabbering about myself! How are you?" She asked the last words in a meaningful whisper, touching the younger teen's hand.

Madoka shrugged, forcing a smile, "I'm fine, as usual."

Hikaru sighed, her face deprived of any feelings, "You're still bad at lying, Madoka."

Madoka pulled her hand away harshly, turning away from her friend. Hikaru felt guilty yet she had to say this, "Today is… 26th October…"

"Yeah, so?" Madoka asked in an uncharacteristically rude voice, her eyes burning at the ocean haired girl.

Hikaru wasn't taken aback. It was not unexpected to her. "It has been two years…" She murmured slowly, afraid of another outburst. But surprisingly, Madoka remained silent.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, Madoka." Hikaru's voice was barely above a whisper, almost not breaking the comfortable silence of the autumn evening, "People cry, not because they are weak, but because they have been strong for a long time."

"But I refuse to cry." Madoka's voice was harder than iron, her eyes glowing in the dark as she got up from the bench, "I promised him that I'll never cry for him. Never."

"Madoka…"

Hikaru watched as her friend made her way back towards her lonely shop, her dark silhouette slowly molding with the darkness around her.

"You're lying, Madoka. I know you have broken your promise. I know because I experienced love too."

XxX

"_The lies were made from a truth"_

XxX

"Any last wishes?" The guy holding a sharp dagger at her throat asked with a triumphant smirk.

"I wish you inhuman murderers go to hell!" Madoka spat at his face, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Huh! Feisty even when you're going to die?" Another guy from Dark Nebula laughed as he inched near to the chained girl, "Come on, princess! We already gave you a chance! Tell us where Gingka is and we will let you go! Tell us!" He shouted the last part.

"Not in my life!" Madoka shouted back. She wasn't worrying about her life. She was worrying about Gingka and her other friends. Did they get away in time or did they get caught in the hands of these cruel merciless cold-blooded murderers? No! Please no!

The dagger slid down deeper, creating a faint line of blood on her throat as she closed her eyes, prepared for death. But at that very moment, a sound startled all of them.

Madoka opened her ocean blue eyes only to recoil back in fear, "Gingka! What are you doing here? Run away!"

"No!" The red haired blader said in a determined voice as he entered the room the door broken by him, "I have come to save you. I won't go without you."

"Gingka…" Madoka tried to threaten him but to no avail as she watched him launching Pegasus on them.

Those guys might be good at murdering people, but they were horrible at blading. No wonder Gingka could defeat all of them in one hit. After they were collapsed down, Gingka ran towards Madoka, breaking her chains with the help of Pegasus.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course!" Madoka answered before they both ran out.

"Gingka, do you think we can get away?" Madoka whispered in the dark looking at Gingka's face even though they couldn't see each other.

"I'm hopeful." The redhead replied as they made their way out of Dark Nebula. Gingka was confident to defeat any blader in his way with Pegasus.

"Can I ask you a question?" Madoka broke the silence again.

Gingka laughed, turning to the brunette, "Of course! You don't permission for it, Madoka!"

"Why did you come to save me putting your own life at stake when you could run away easily?"

Gingka was slightly startled by that question coming so bluntly. "Because I…" He went to say something but stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head, "Because you are my friend."

Madoka sighed at the reply. Why was it never the reply she wanted to hear? "Thanks." She said in a cold voice.

Idiot! Gingka felt like kicking himself but human beings can't kick themselves so he just sighed. He could never get enough courage to say those three words. Coward!

Before Gingka could continue throwing hateful words at himself, something caught her eyes.

"Madoka!"

Madoka couldn't remember what happened after she heard that blood freezing scream from her companion but she only remembered glimpses of the most horrific event of her life.

She turned around, startled by Gingka's sudden scream and her eyes widened in horror when she saw a bullet piercing through the wind towards her. But before it could even touch her, she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair in front of her. Then she heard the loud sound of bullet hitting someone. Then she saw blood, fresh crimson blood prickling out of his chest. She saw him collapsing down in front of her. That's when her senses came back.

"M-madoka…" She heard his faint voice, becoming weak second by second. She broke down on her knees, staring blankly at his amber orbs which were losing their spark slowly.

"Gingka! No! Please… don't leave me… please…" Madoka begged, tears naturally spilling out of her ocean eyes.

His hand slowly rose up to wipe her tears, his fiery eyes locked at her face as he smiled for the last time, "I told you that you were my best friend but I never told you one thing. And that is- I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I just want to see you smiling. So please, promise me you will never cry for me."

"Gingka… no…" Madoka stuttered, her vision becoming blurry with the tears.

"Promise me!" Gingka said impatiently as his voice became fader, "I don't have much time left…"

"I promise." Madoka said in an emotionless voice as she wiped her eyes, watching the love of her life taking his last breath in front of her eyes.

She didn't scream. She didn't touch him. And she didn't let out a single tear.

She watched like a statue at his lifeless body until her friends pull her away.

XxX

"_The truth was more precious than any of the lies"_

XxX

Madoka smiled, a real smile, as her blue eyes stared at his photo.

"Hikaru thinks I lied. She thinks I cry for you. But that's not true. Because I will never break the promise I made. The promise not to cry. The promise to lie. Because that's what I'm doing- lying to everyone, lying to even myself that it doesn't hurt. But the truth is- it hurts. It hurts even more than you can imagine. Still I lie. I act like it doesn't hurt me. I act like I'm okay. I never cry. Because you hated my tears. I fake a smile. Because you loved my smile. I lie every day. Because of the promise I made."

She tucked the photo neatly in her bedside drawer before switching off the lights.

"I never told you one thing, Gingka. I love you too."

XxX

"_And the truth is- I love you"_


End file.
